Come Sunset
by Kurama13
Summary: Nikki and Jack have survived, but will they be able to stop the war. Can they stop Davy Jones? And what about Beckett and his army? Takes place during the third movie. JackOC. Sequal to Heart of the Sea. COMPLETE!
1. Bloody Island

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End

There was no wind here. There was nothing. The sky never changed. It mocked Nikki with its never changing white that matched the ground so she couldn't tell when one stop and the other began. Nikki sighed walking out of her room on the Black Pearl. This was where she and Jack landed themselves after being attacked by the Kraken.

"Get to work you lazy dogs!" Nikki heard her husband yell. She sighed walking up on to the deck. Jack was alone on the deck yelling at imaginary crew members. This started soon after they got here; Jack started to see crew members who weren't there on the ship.

"Jack." Nikki called getting his attention. Jack whipped around towards her and a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Nikki!" He ran over to her hugging her. "I'm glad you're awake. I've been having a little trouble with the crew."

"Jack." She took his face in her hands staring into his eyes. "There is no crew. You and I are the only ones here."

"Don't be ridiculous. There right here." He gestures to the empty ship.

"Jack." Nikki kissed him softly making sure he was paying attention. "Please just listen. There's no one else here. We have to get out of here. I refuse to stay here for the rest of my life."

Jack looked back to the empty ship. "You don't see them?"

"No Jack I don't."

"You don't see all the other me's."

"No, but that sounds like a good fantasy for me. A ship filled with Jack's." Nikki smiled.

"Hey you're my lass." Jack pulled her close to him. "I won't let any of those other me's have you."

"Good. Now come on lets see if we can find a way out of here or at least someplace with less white." Jack nods. They both walked over to one of the mast ropes that fell to the ground.

"Ok men. I'm out of this loony place." Jack wrapped his arm tightly around Nikki's waist and the two of them jumped down to the ground. Jack stuck his finger in his mouth and raised the finger into the air. "Of course there's no wind."

"There's nothing here." Nikki saw Jack reach down to pick something up. "A rock?" Jack threw it away. It bounced on the ground and landed a little away from the two of you.

"Let's go." Nikki followed Jack to the front of the ship. Jack whipped around and the same rock was now on the floor behind him. He turned back around and took a step forward then whipped back around to look at the rock. "Great now a rocks following me." Nikki bit her lip to keep herself from laughing and then looked up.

"Hey Jack look at this!" She called from the front of the ship. Jack walked over to her and she pointed to the rope that hung a little above her head. "What do you think that's attached to?"

"Not sure love." Jack pulled the rope down giving it a tug. "It's attached to the ship. Love step aside I'll get this ship moving."

"Jack, I don't think this will work." Nikki stepped back however.

"Trust me love. Don't forget I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Nikki smiled even though she knew this wasn't going to work. Jack grabbed onto the rope and started to pull. The ship didn't move an inch. Jack kept trying to pull the ship, but nothing happened. Finally he just fell onto his back letting go of the rope. Nikki walked over and kneeled down next to him.

"You ok love?" Nikki asked. Jack nodded pulling her down. Her head landed on his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. "Jack."

"Let's just stay like this for a minute." Nikki closed her eyes enjoying just being with Jack. She wanted to get out of here, but she decided to enjoy this moment for a little while. "Nikki." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry I got you into this."

"Don't be Jack." Nikki leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back pulling her as close as he could. She slowly pulled away just enough that her lips still brushed against his. "I hate this place, but I don't want to be anywhere else if this is where you are." She leaned in kissing him again. The kiss turned more passionate as Jack slipped his tongue into her mouth and started to fight with her tongue. However the kiss was cut short when the ground started to shake. Nikki pulled away looking up while Jack tilted his head back. The Black Pearl was moving. Nikki noticed crabs on the bottom of the ship. She jumped to her feet and grabbed Jack's hand pulling him up with her.

"Looks like we're both getting out of here." Jack followed after the ship still holding her hand.

"Of course it has to ruin the moment." Nikki mumbles under her breath. They both followed the Black Pearl under a dune and saw the remains of a ship washing up with the coast. Nikki spotted a group of people standing at the beach looking up at the Black Pearl. "Bloody hell, why did they have to be the ones to come save us?"

_**Nikki: It looks like we're getting out of this horrible place, but I can't believe that those idiots were the ones to come for us. This is going to be a long day. Next time: I'm the Captain!**_


	2. I’m the Captain!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End**_

"Well I'll be keel-hauled and dipped in sheep shit! Jack! Nikki!" Gibbs yells as he spotted the two of them on the top of the dune. Jack waves with his free hand the other was holding Nikki's hand. The two slid down the dune to where the others were standing.

"Thank goodness I've found you! Is everybody all right?" Jack asked looking over at everyone, but they all keep looking at the Black Pearl that now sat in the water. Jack continued as if they were listening. "Will! Gibbs! Pintel and, uh, you with the one eye…Tia Dalma." He stops in is his tracks staring at the last person. "There's a surprise."

"So I was right." Nikki mumbled looking at the last person. "I had a feeling that you would show up, Barbossa."

"Jack, Jack…it does my heart good to see you halfway along the path to hell…" Barbossa said grabbing Jack and putting a knife to his throat. "I've a mind to take you the rest of the way!"

"Let him go." Nikki growled as she unsheathed her sword that pointed it at Barbossa's gut. "I'll be happy to see you die again."

"Would you quit it! We're here to rescue them!" Elizabeth yelled. Barbossa mumbled something under his breath and put the knife away. Nikki sheathed her sword and stood by Jack's side.

"In payment for both of you heroic actions, in saving us all from the Kraken. Our score is level." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Is it now? Level." Jack looks around the desert. "I don't feel rescued. And so the score is decidedly not level."

"I would have to agree." Nikki said nodding her head.

"I guess you could look at it as we're in the midst of the rescue operation, at the moment." Barbossa tried to explain.

"Looks to me as if the rescuers are in need of rescuing. And who says we want to be rescued, anyway?" Jack started to walk away with Nikki by his side.

"You're coming with us. We've gone to too much trouble." Will complained. Jack waves at him over his shoulder. "Jack!"

"Why would I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past…one of you succeeded." Jack looks at Elizabeth. Will glanced from Jack to Elizabeth and back again. "Oh, she's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here. As for you..." Jack looks over at Tia Dalma.

"Now don't tell me you didn't enjoy your time here with your lass." Tia Dalma said with a small smile.

"Fair enough. You're in." Jack said and then started walking down the line of pirates on the beach. "Don't need you, you scare me." Jack said to Ragetti. "Nikki, Gibbs of course can come, Marty, Cotton…Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy…At least I'll have someone to talk to…Who are you?" Jack stops in front of a Chinese man.

"Tai Huang. These are my men." He said gesturing to the other Chinese men behind him.

"Where does your allegiance lie?" Jack asked.

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship."

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man.'Weigh anchor all hands. Prepare to make sail." Jack said pulling out his compass.

"Jack...which way you going Jack?" Barbossa asks Jack. Jack blinks not sure how to answer.

"See Jack you need us if you want to get off this island." Will commented.

"If I do agree to help you out of this mess, it shall be as nothing less than captain."

Barbossa shakes his head. "I'm captain on the return voyage."

"Then you shouldn't have misplaced your ship."

"I see my ship…right there." Barbossa points to the Black Pearl which was resting in the ocean water.

Jack looks in the direction of the Black Pearl. He squints, covering his eyes pointedly searching. "I don't see your ship." He keeps looking around the water bobbing up and down on his toes.

Nikki bit her lip to stop laughing. "I agree with you Jack. I don't see any ship."

Barbossa sighs. "All right!" Nikki and Jack looked over at Barbossa. "Only I know the route home."

"That would make you…the navigator." Jack said with one of his childish smiles.

"Captain." Barbossa argued.

"Cook?"

"Captain."

"Cockswain."

Will steps between the two of them. "Enough. Jack is rightfully Captain of his ship." Will draws his sword and slashes it to about a millimeter of Jack's eyes. He then whirls around and stops it a millimeter from Barbossa's eyes. "All decisions subject to my approval. Understand?" Will sheaths his sword.

"As captain, I am pleased to name as first mate…" Jack looks at Barbossa, "Nikki."

"You bloody bastard!" Barbossa tries to attack Jack, but he finds Nikki's sword at his neck before he could move an inch.

"Don't even think about it." Nikki growled. "I'll be happy to kill you if you try."

"See she's a much better first mate. She protects her captain, instead of leaving him on a blasted island. You can be the second mate."

Barbossa growled, but Nikki placed her sword closer to his neck. Barbossa sighed. "An uneasy alliance?" Barbossa holds out his hand.

"An unholy one." Jack looks at the hand and grimaces. Nikki sheathed her sword walking back to Jack's side. Jack started to walk down the shore line towards where the Black Pearl rested in wait. The 'rescue' group followed after him.

Nikki looked back around the area. Wind blew her hair in front of her face. She smiled missing the feeling of the wind on her skin. "Thank bloody hell."

"Love!" Nikki turned as she heard Jack calling her. Jack had stopped with the others standing behind him. "Aren't you coming?"

"Of course. I can't wait to get out of here." Nikki ran towards him quickly hiding her smile. This wasn't over yet.

_**Nikki: Finally I'm off that island even though now I'm on a ship with the man who killed my crew and the wretch who tried to kill Jack and me. This is going to be a long journey. Next time: Lost Souls**_


	3. Lost Souls

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End**_

The Black Pearl sailed though the darkness between worlds. Below the surface of the water, souls floated past. Nikki stood at the railing of the Black Pearl watching the lost souls drifted in the water. All of a sudden she noticed a glow coming towards the boat. She squint to get a better look and noticed that the glow was coming from lantern's that were attached to small boats.

"There are boats coming." Nikki announced to the crew members. Elizabeth glanced out at the boats. She gasped and ran over to the railing. Will, Jack and a few of the other crew members joined them at the railing.

"Father! Here! Look here!" Elizabeth screamed waving her arms over her head.

Governor Swan glanced over at her. "Elizabeth!" He pauses. "Are you dead?"

"No."

Governor Swan nods. Elizabeth starts to walk down the ship to keep up with her father. "I think I am." Governor Swan mumbled.

"How?"

Governor Swan seems to have a hard time remembering. "…Beckett? He's…war? He's waiting for the pirates to gather and…How odd. At the time, it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth turned to the crew and yelled, "Cast out a line!" She turned back to her father. "Come back with us!"

One crewmember went to grab a line, but Nikki stopped him. "Leave it." Nikki ordered. The crewmember looked at her, but then slowly nodded.

Elizabeth growled noticing no one was going to help her. She ran over grabbing a line and casts it out. It lands neatly in Governor Swan's boat, but he makes no move towards it. Governor Swan's boat starts to float past the Black Pearl causing the line to slip towards the edge of the boat. "Take the line!" Elizabeth was frantic.

"Elizabeth." She looks at him trying to stay calm. "When I would reprimand you to obey the rules, it was because I did not want you to ever be unhappy. But I should have recognized in your willfulness…your courage. I am proud of you Elizabeth." The line is about to slip from Governor Swan's boat.

"The line! Catch the line!"

Nikki turned away walking to the other side of the boat away from everyone else. She leaned on the railing watching the boats of the departed floated down the water. A gasped escaped her lips as she recognized one of the souls. "Jonathan." She gasped staring at the man.

Jonathan looked up upon hearing his name and a smile breaks on his lips. "Hello Captain. It's been awhile."

"Jonathan. You're…you're just passing on. You died over a year ago."

He shook his head. "No I didn't."

"What?"

"I survived the sinking. I thought you had died along with the others."

"I thought I was alone. I thought I lost all of you."

"Captain you're never alone. All of you loyal crewmembers are all watching over you. And it seems you found a man." Jonathan noticed the ring on her finger. "He's a lucky guy."

"Jack Sparrow. He's my husband."

"Good catch Captain." Jonathan smiled as his boat started to float by the Black Pearl and Nikki followed it ignoring everyone else on the ship. "I know he'll watch over you."

"Jonathan." She smiled. "Could you for once call me by my name?"

"Alright Nikki. You better get out of here. The others would never forgive me if I watched something bad happened to you."

"Good bye Jonathan. I'll be seeing you."

"Hopefully not too soon." He looked forward again.

Nikki blinked and realized she didn't know how he died. "Wait Jonathan!" He looked back at her. "How did you die?"

"Beckett." Jonathan showed you his neck which had a rope burn on it. "He caught me and a few others in Tortuga and hung us."

"I'll kill him. Don't worry."

"Thank you Captain…Nikki." Jonathan's boat floated out of site.

She heard footsteps approach her and arms then wrap around her waist. "Who was that love?"

"Jonathan. He was my first mate on the Crest Moon which Barbossa sank. Apparently he lived though it like me, until Beckett killed him. I'll kill Beckett to avenge him."

"Don't worry love you will." Jack kisses her neck softly. She sighed leaning back onto his chest resting the back of her head on his shoulder. She watched as the lanterns on the boats were swallowed up by the darkness.

"Beckett is waiting for the pirates to gather." Elizabeth stated. Nikki and Jack turned from where the boats had deposit, to look at her.

"The Brethren." Barbossa commented.

"We have to warn them. He has to die." Elizabeth then walked away.

"I agree with killing Beckett." Nikki said simply.

"I personally have no reservation about the plan." Jack added.

Barbossa watches the sun hovering over the horizon. "It's not getting to the land to the dead is the problem, so much as getting away."

"I feel it in my soul, if we do not escape this night, we will sail trackless seas, under starless skies, to our doom." Tia Dalma spoke up from the back of the group.

_**Nikki: Jonathan I will kill Beckett. I will get my revenge on him for what he did to you. But first we have to find our way out of the dead. Next time: Flash of Green**_


	4. Flash of Green

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End**_

Gibbs, Elizabeth, Will, Barbossa, Pintel, Ragetti, Jack and Nikki were all surrounding the chart that lay on the table. Ragetti's wooden eye was out and rolling on the table with the sway of the ship. Jack is sitting off to the side with Nikki sitting next to him.

"So we have to hurry and get out of here or we're dead." Nikki said sighing. "There's a cheery thought."

"At least our demise will be poetic." Jack commented.

"Aye, the charts give us a day to sail free." Barbossa added looking at the chart.

Elizabeth leaned forward reading off the chart. "'Up is down on the mirrored sea, when sunrise sets at the flash of green.'"

"Flash of green?" Will questioned raising an eyebrow.

"On rare occasions, when the sun sets, there is a green flash on the horizon…." Barbossa trailed off.

"…that's the only time a soul can transition between worlds." Gibbs and Pintel finished together. The two men glared at each other.

"Thinks he knows everything." Nikki heard Pintel mumble to Ragetti.

"Think he knows everything." Gibbs mumbled to Nikki and Jack.

Jack sits staring at Ragetti's eye roll across the table with the waves. All of a sudden he jumps to his feet catching everyone's attention. "Hmn. When sunrise sets. Now there's a notion." He mumbled to himself. He walks over the railing with everyone following him. Jack suddenly races to the starboard side. The ship rocks slightly. Everyone watches him with their eyes.

Nikki's eyes widened. "Of course." She said softly running over to Jack's side. The rest of the crew watched her confused. Jack looked at her once as she reached his side and nodded her head telling him she understood the plan. He smiled and nodded back.

"What's that over there?" Jack exclaimed running over to the port side with Nikki. The rest of the crew followed. The ship tilts a little and rocks back.

Nikki looked the other direction. "There, it moved!"

"What?" Elizabeth questioned looking where she was looking.

"I don't see anything…" Will trailed off as Nikki and Jack ran back over to the other side. Everyone followed after the two. The ship tilts a little more and Nikki and Jack ran back the other way.

Gibbs eyes grew as he figures it out. "Their rocking the ship."

"Aye, they're onto it. All hands together!" Barbossa ordered.

"Time it with each swell!" Gibbs yelled. Nikki and Jack raced back to port, then starboard. The ship tilts even more. On one of their trips back Nikki noticed Pintel and Ragetti tying themselves to the mast. The rest of the crew joins the two run back and forth on the deck.

Finally the ship rocks completely upside down. Everyone quickly grabs something so they won't fall. Chains, cannons and other objects fell off the Black Pearl and into the depth of the sea. Jack was holding tightly to one of the sail ropes with his arm tightly around Nikki's waist and her arms were around his neck. She felt the sensation of movement and saw a flash of green light that lit up the ocean around them. Suddenly all the water fell to the bottom on the ship and drops everyone back on the deck.

"Ouch." Nikki mumbled rubbing her bottom that she had landed on.

"You alright love?" Jack asked holding out his hand to her.

"Aye, just a little banged up." Nikki took his hand and he helped her up onto her feet.

"Blue skies! Mercy!" Gibbs cheered looking up at the sky. The sun slowly climbed up from the sea casting the sky with hues of pink, yellow, orange and red. It wasn't the first time Nikki saw a sunrise, but it was the most beautiful.

Nikki looked down at her clothes noticing the water drops sliding off them onto the deck. She touched her shirt finding it completely dry and with no proof that it was ever wet. "Amazing."

Barbossa walks over to the railing smiling out to the horizon. "Feast on it, gents. That there is a sunrise."

"Hah! Take what you can…" Gibbs yelled.

"Give nothing back!" Nikki and Jack finished. Everyone had large grins on their faces, however all of a sudden everyone drew their pistols at once pointing them at each other. Nikki at Barbossa, Barbossa at Jack, Gibbs at Barbossa, Elizabeth at Jack, Will at Nikki and Jack at Will. Jack drew a second pistol pointing at Barbossa, Nikki drew a second pistol pointing it at Elizabeth and Barbossa pulled out a second pistol pointing it at Gibbs. Everyone stared at everyone else waiting for someone to make a move. They all started to laugh suddenly lowering their pistols. This only last for a second though until all of their pistols were up again. Nikki heard Pintel and Ragetti trying to get themselves untied, but she didn't take her eyes off the others, her pistols held tightly in her hands. The tension grew as everyone stared off at each other. No one made a move to lower their pistols or back down.

Barbossa decides to speak first. "All right, then. The Pirate Captains are gathering. They will meet at the hidden, and dome say it might be mythical, Shipwreck Cove."

"Aye." Will said simply.

Barbossa continued. "Honest man that I am," Nikki chocked back a laugh. Barbossa glared at her, but continued, "I reveal to you now, I am the person what called the Gathering of the Brethren. Jack, Nikki, you two and I are going there, and they'll be no arguing the point. Be there a person among us who will contest this path?"

"Safety in numbers. Excellent idea. Agreed." Jack said placing his pistols back on his side.

Nikki looked at Jack slightly surprised, but sighed knowing he was right. "I agree." Nikki spun her pistols on her finger and placed them back on her belt.

"You know I am against hose who murdered my father. If this gathering is needed to fight them, I want to be there. Agreed." Elizabeth said lowering her pistol. Jack looked over at Will for his answer.

"What say you, Will Turner? Your heart does not lie on this path." Tia Dalma asked.

Will pauses for a minute thinking it over. "You're wrong. My heart is with Elizabeth. But it's a long journey. We'll need to stop and resupply." Will slowly lowers his pistol to his side.

"We're all agreed, then." Jack commented. Nikki noticed Pintel and Ragetti finally get themselves untied from the mast. They scrambled to grab their pistols and found they couldn't do much, so they pointed them at each other.

"Agreed!" Pintel and Ragetti yelled.

_**Nikki: Thank god we've made it out of that horrible place, but now we have to stop Davy Jones. Great, first we try to avoid him and now we're going after him. This is never going to end! Next time- The Island.**_


	5. The Island

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End_

The Black Pearl sat anchored just outside the reef. The crew was on guard for anything while their captain was away. Meanwhile the captain was on the beach with his first mate and a few crew members.

Nikki sighed walking on the beach. Jack had stopped at this island to find some clean water to bring back to the ship. She climbed over some near by rocks to get a better look around the beach. When she reached the top she froze for a second gazing at the thing that sat before her. "Jack, you might want to come look at this!"

Jack made his way across the beach and up the rocks to Nikki's side the bottles and flask he had strapped to his body clanged together as he walked. "Bloody hell."

Lying in front of the two was the Kraken, dead. The huge creature was sprawled across a long length of beach. Its bleached white skin stuck out from the black sand that surrounded it. The sun slowly started to set behind the creature fitting as the creature's final golden blaze of glory. Will, Barbossa, Pintel and Ragetti walked over to the diseased creature. Will and Barbossa were carrying bottles and flasks like Jack and Pintel and Ragetti were carrying three casks and two barrels between them. Pintel and Ragetti walked over to the creature kicking it and taunting it.

"Ahh, not so touch now, are you? Stupid fish, serves you right!" Pintel yelled.

Ragetti laughs and adds. "Serves you right!"

Nikki noticed Jack was staring at one of the Krakens huge round dead eyes. Jack's eyes showed sorrow and she easily understood why. "Magnificent creature. Such a shame." Jack mumbles still staring at the creature.

"How can you say that? It tried to kill you and Nikki." Will questioned defiantly confused.

"Still, a magnificent creature." Jack answered.

"Besides it wasn't the creature's choice to attack us. It was being controlled." Nikki looked over at the creature with clouded eyes. "Poor thing, it never got to understand freedom."

Will looked over at the creature at the many slash marks and harpoons still stuck deep into the body. Will walks over and pulls out one of the harpoon. "It doesn't make sense. This was their best weapon."

"It couldn't be controlled….so it was killed." Barbossa commented.

Jack takes off his hat and bows his head. "There aren't many of the true myths left. And now there's one less in the world." Jack turns away and leaves. Will and Barbossa follow after him.

Nikki turned back to the Kraken and bowed your head. "I'm sorry that you had to live such a caged life and never be able to experience true freedom." She turned and quickly followed after the others ignoring Pintel and Ragetti who were still standing next to the Kraken. She quickly caught up with the others and saw them looking at something in the stream. She walked up next to Jack and saw a dead man floating upside down in the spring.

"How unfortunate." Jack said looking at the body.

"For him." Will commented.

"For us. The water is sure to be fouled."

Nikki continued to walk on looking around for anyone else on the island. "There must be someone else here."

"Let's not be hasty…" Nikki heard Jack mumble from behind her. She whipped around and her eyes widened as she noticed Barbossa holding his sword under Jack's throat.

"I feel an itch and a twitch between my shoulder blades. That wouldn't be you planning to stab me in the back, would it?" Barbossa asked calmly not moving his sword from Jack's neck. Nikki gripped her sword tightly.

Jack made eye contact with her and smiled. "Barbossa, old dear, your feeble accusation wouldn't be trying to hide a plan to double cross me, now would it?" Barbossa frowned and looked down. His eyes widened as he realized why Jack was so calm. Nikki smirked placing her blade slightly closer to Barbossa's neck.

"Perhaps you're right and we best not jump to any conclusions…" Barbossa said nervously.

Will walked passed the three of them and into the jungle. "There! Look!" Nikki spins Barbossa around so he could look out and his blade left Jack's neck. She could make out the Pearl sitting on the beach and noticed one of the crewmembers, Marty, jumping up and down. Next to the Pearl was a Chinese fighting ship across the side Nikki was able to make out the name, the Empress.

"Not good." Nikki mumbled sheathing her sword.

"We better hurry." Barbossa sheathed his sword.

"Elizabeth!" Will took off like the wind running back to the Pearl.

"She's going to get him killed one of these days." Nikki mumbled.

"My ship!" Jack yelled running off to the Pearl.

"You mean my ship!" Barbossa yelled chasing after him.

"Men." Nikki rubbed her temples and then sighed running after the three of them.

_Nikki: Oh great what else could possibly go wrong. I just know that Elizabeth has something to do with this. I should have killed her a while ago. Oh well what can I do about it now. Next time: Betrayal_


	6. Betrayal

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End**_

Nikki was the last one to climb onto the Pearl after the other three rushed back. There were hundreds of Chinese pirates, way too many to fight, taking over the Pearl. They had stripped the crew of all their weapons and several pirates from both sides were dead. Nikki noticed that Elizabeth was being held by two Chinese guards. One of them was rubbing a swelling eye and the other had a bloody lip.

"Get your hands off her!" Will yelled.

The two guards release her. "Will. I'm sorry. There were too many."

Barbossa looks over at Jack. "I wonder mightily how this little event came to pass?"

"It's a pickle to be sure. Why don't you give me you best guess?" Jack asked back. Nikki noticed Captain Sao Feng step toward; he was a well known Chinese pirate.

"May I give it a shot?" Nikki stepped forward next to Jack. "I think that a certain whelp of ours is responsible." Will smirked, but stayed quiet. "My guess would be that you need the Black Pearl. It's the only ship that could outrun the Dutchman and so is the only one who can catch it. You want to save your father."

"Correct Nikki." Will looked back at Sao. "You said no one would be killed."

"Several of my men became overly enthusiastic in battle, for which I apologize." Sao replied.

Will looks over at Jack. "Forgive me, Jack, if I offer you no apology."

"Lack of apology accepted."

Elizabeth stared at Will. "You didn't rescue Jack. You rescued this ship."

"Jack had you to worry for him, no need to add my efforts." Will answered her sharply. Nikki realized Will still thinks that Elizabeth loves Jack. Idiot, like she would ever let her touch him.

Barbossa look at Sao. "What price did the boy pay?"

"He gets the ship, and a few men needed to crew her. In exchange…I take custody of Captain Jack Sparrow and his lass Nikki Sparrow." Sao answered.

"Will, my friend, dare I say, my brother…have you taken into consideration all that I have done? Or let's say, half of it? I did save your life?" Jack glances over at Elizabeth. "Can you remind him?"

Will pulls his sword out and pushes Jack away from Elizabeth. Nikki jumped to Jack's side. "Shut up. You've had your eye on her since you first saw her."

"I have Nikki, why would I?!" Jack yelled.

"You choice her because you couldn't have Elizabeth!"

"That's not true!"

Nikki placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack its ok. Calm down."

"Nikki?"

"It doesn't matter. I know what he says isn't true." Nikki kissed his quickly on the lips.

Elizabeth was standing in front of Will blocking him from Nikki and Jack. "Will stop this. There is nothing between us. There never was."

Will smiled. "Then what are you afraid of?"

"I fear you will do something you will regret."

"Listen to her boy." Jack said sliding one arm around Nikki's waist. "She knows your heart better then you know hers." Will glares at Jack, Nikki image he was thinking of how much he would enjoy killing him.

"We made a deal." Sao says getting Will's attention.

"Much as I enjoy the thought of running you through…I will not deny Sao Feng and the Lady their revenge." Will said.

Jack stroked his chin in thought. "So you paid them to come fight for you? Will, I'm impressed."

Will lowered his sword. "Who was it who told me, never plan on a fair fight?"

"That was me. How much? I'm curious to know Nikki and my worth, on the open market."

"Five doubloons each."

Jack's face brightens up as he turns to Sao. "I offer ten doubloons each!" Sao raises an eyebrow and his crew looked very interested.

"You don't have ten doubloons each!" Will protected.

"Ah, but my word is gold." Jack flashes Will his teeth and his gold caps shined brightly in the sun light,

Will looks over at Sao, who shrugs. Looks like Will was going to lose so he decides to counter. "I'll pay twenty each!" Sao looks between Will and Jack and smiles. He was enjoying the bidding war.

"Thirty doubloons." Jack said smirking.

Barbossa leans over Jack. "Plus the girl."

"Plus the girl." Jack gestures to Elizabeth. Nikki sighed glad Barbossa didn't mean her.

"What?" Elizabeth asked startled.

Sao looks Elizabeth up and down and smiles. He turns to look at Will. "Do you also offer the girl?"

"Never!" Will yelled.

Sao turned to Jack. "Conditions?"

"You're not to kill her, and you're to deliver her back to us at Shipwreck Cove." Jack answered.

'That's my husband.' Nikki thought proudly with a smile on her face.

"I should be finished with her by then." Sao said nodding his head.

"Fair enough. Deal."

"Deal." Sao and Jack shake hands.

Will is stunned and Elizabeth looks complete outraged. The Chinese pirates grab Elizabeth and hold back Will from helping her. "What about your revenge?" Will asked struggling to get away from the pirates grasp.

"Let me weigh the choices. The sweet satisfaction of revenge….or a maiden as beautiful, as untamed, as the sea itself?" Sao asked with a grin and waves his hand for the pirates to take her away. Nikki wave at Elizabeth with a smirk on her face as Elizabeth glares at her.

Sao stands at the side of the ship ready to swing back with a rope in his hand. "I cannot keep pace with the Black Pearl."

"We should not sail together, in any case. Will you take the northern or southern route?" Jack asked.

"The North is longer and more treacherous…" Sao smiles. "I will take it…with my new captive on board, I have no incentive to hurry." Sao swings back onto the Empress. Will stares at the ship being held by Pintel and Ragetti. He is suddenly pulled back by his collar. He looks back at the person.

"Throw him in the brig." Barbossa ordered letting go of Will's collar. Pintel and Ragetti pulled him below deck.

_**Nikki: Does Barbossa really think that the brig is going to keep Will confined? I wouldn't count on it. I don't care; I'm having too much fun with Jack to care. Next time: Will's Escape.**_


	7. Will’s Escape

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End**_

Nikki tried her hardest not to laugh as she watched the scene in front of her. Jack was sitting at a table and across the table sat Jack the monkey. They both had serious expressions on their faces. Glasses were spread around the table.

Jack downs a shot of rum and puts the glass back down onto the table and looked at Jack the monkey. "Your turn." Jack the monkey sniffed the glass in front of him and falls over completely drunk.

Just then Marty walks past the table. "Better stay on guard. Will is gone missing." Marty reported.

Jack shrugged. "Missing? He can't be missing on a ship."

"Barbossa ordered him into the brig."

Jack sits up so quickly he almost falls over. "The brig?" Jack jumps up staggering over to Barbossa. Nikki quickly followed after him to make sure he didn't fall over because of all the alcohol. "You can't put Will in the brig. He designs brigs. He'll escape from the brig!"

"A pertinent and useful of which you and your lass neglected to inform me. The whelp has been missing since sunset." Suddenly a bucket dropped from above onto Barbossa slamming his hat off his head. Nikki and Jack laugh.

Pintel squints above the deck. "He's up in the rigging all right." Pintel sighs in relief. "We'll find him."

"Aye. Eventually." Ragetti agreed.

"Course it's frightful high up there."

"Dangerous. 'Specially at night."

Nikki glanced up at the rigging. "He'll have to come down sooner or later. Pintel, Ragetti you keep watch."

"Yes." The two pirates agreed not daring to argue with her.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on love. I think we deserve a break." Nikki nodded letting Jack lead her to their cabin.

Nikki fell back on her bed that she shared with Jack. "Man it's been a long day."

Jack climbed in next to her putting his arm around her waist. "I know what you mean love." Jack gently kissed her neck.

"We haven't been able to spend much time together like this have we?"

"Not since we were on that blasted island." Jack rolled on top of her. "I think we should change that." Jack leaned down and kisses her deeply. Nikki sighed in bliss wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Jack's tongue slipped out of his mouth begging for entrance. Nikki happily agreed and fought him for dominance. Jack's hand slips under her shirt and his cold hand touches her stomach. Nikki gasped and lost her fright with his tongue.

Nikki pulled back slightly taking a deep breath. "Cheater."

"Pirate, love." Jack replied leaning in and continued again. Nikki spent a blissful night with Jack that night. One she would never forget.

A splashing sound awoke Nikki from your sleep. She groaned digging her head into the pillow reaching over to pull herself closer to Jack, but he wasn't there. She slowly sat up. "Where did he go now?" Nikki climbed out of bed and got dressed then left to look for her husband. She found him with his sword drawn facing Will who also had his sword drawn. She quietly approached so they wouldn't hear her.

"You're leaving them clues. That's odd." Jack commented.

"You haven't raised the alarm. That's odd." Will answered back. Nikki started to wonder why no one else heard the splashing.

"As a matter of fact…I haven't raised the alarm and…that is odd." They resumed fighting.

"Could it be we have the same end game in mind?"

"As always you hope to save Elizabeth, of course."

"And what about you? What do you seek?"

Jack's sword meets Will's again. Jack steps back into the darkness and starts to circle Will. Jack ignored Will question. "You know what I see? A ten year old boy who lost his father and thinks he has a chance to get him back. You think if you can fix that one screwed up thing, everything else in your life will make sense. That's why you want the Pearl. That's why you betrayed us all. To stab the heart of Davy Jones." Jack laughs from the shadows. "Those ten years are gone, Will. Do what I do…" Jack appears out of the darkness, sword at his side. Jack pulls out a bottle of rum and hands it to Will. Will looks suspiciously at Jack, but then accepts the bottle. The two sit down and drink.

Nikki sighed. "I'll leave the boys to drink." She shook her head with a small smile and walked back to her cabin. She desperately needed a good nights sleep after what she and Jack had done earlier that night.

Some time later Nikki was awoken again by a splashing sound. She ignored it pulling the blanket closer to her body. A few moments later she heard the cabin door open and shut as someone entered. The person sat on the bed to remove their boots and then slid in next to her. Their arm wrapped around her waist pulling her against their hard chest.

Nikki smiled rolling over and looking up at her handsome husband. "Did you get rid of him?"

"Of course love." Jack said kissing her softly. "Threw him overboard with one of his barrels."

Nikki laughed leaning her head on Jack's shoulder. "I wish I had stayed to watch."

"Don't worry love." Jack leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I could give you something even more entertaining."

Nikki looked up at him smirk. "Oh could you now." She leaned up to her lips were hovering right above his. "I would like to see that."

"Anything for you love." Jack said then slammed his lips onto hers. Let's just say they didn't get much sleep that night.

The next morning Nikki and Jack emerged from their cabin. Nikki looked up and saw Pintel and Ragetti searching the rigging looking for Will. She smirked while Jack whistles innocently by her side. She guessed she was right when she guessed that no one heard the splashing sounds last night. Nikki followed Jack to the prow of the ship. He reached for his compass, but it isn't there.

"He took it didn't he." Nikki said sighing.

"Nicely done…" Jack commented smiling.

_**Nikki: Great Will's gone now. Maybe they'll be some peace and…oh great what is Barbossa's problem now? He seems to be getting a little jumpy lately. Next time- Blindfolds and the cove.**_


	8. Blindfolds and the Cove

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End_**

"Pintel! Ragetti! Jack! Nikki! Raise the crew!" Nikki heard Barbossa yell from the deck. She yawned getting up from her cat nap and wondered what was going on. Slowly Nikki climbed up to the deck and saw Barbossa holding a pistol at Tia Dalma. "Gentleman, this woman is dangerous and evil, and cannot be trusted."

"You only just figured that out?" Pintel asked sarcastically.

"Her effects." Barbossa ordered ignoring Pintel's comment.

"Right here." Ragetti said handing Barbossa a bag.

Barbossa starts to go though it. He pulls out several voodoo dolls. The dolls include ones that looked like Elizabeth, Will, Norrington, Davy Jones and Barbossa. There was also a doll of Nikki and Jack. They were both were holding hands and Jack had a small bottle in his other hand.

"Hey, where's us?" Ragetti complained.

"Stupid. They only make little people for the important folk." Pintel answered.

Jack joined everyone on the deck as Barbossa examines the dolls of Nikki and Jack. "Tia Dalma. I thought you were past this." Nikki walked over to stand at Jack's side. Her hand subconsciously gripped the pendent that was hanging from her neck.

"Those be faked and you know it." Tia Dalma argued.

"From now on, she's to be kept bound and tied, agree?" Barbossa said looking over at Nikki and Jack.

"You really think that's necessary." Nikki commented.

"You trust the witch."

Nikki walked over taking the doll of Nikki and Jack from his hand. "You've never studied witches before have you? To have a doll like this work you need something from the person, savvy?" Jack smirked as she used his word.

"Jack, what ye say?" Barbossa asked looking over at Jack.

Jack walked over to Nikki. "Sorry darling, but it would be safer to tie her up."

Nikki shrugged. "Fine. I tried Tia Dalma." Tia Dalma nodded her head in a sort of thanks. "However if you, Barbossa, or anyone else on this crew harms her you wouldn't have to worry about her cursing you." She fingered her sword. "Cause I'll run you threw."

"Agreed." Barbossa said with a nod and then turned to Tia Dalma. "Don't think I've turned against you. I be exercising a bit of caution, that's all."

"And I cannot say you be wrong in that." Tia Dalma answered.

The crew got to work tying Tia Dalma to the mast. She had bounded by dozen of ropes and heavy chains. Nikki felt bad for her, but there was nothing she could do.

"Blindfold her." Barbossa ordered. "She must not see." Pintel and Ragetti wrapped a rag around her eyes. Nikki walked to the back of the ship and watched the waves as they hit against the ship.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a gentle kiss was placed on her neck. "You alright love?"

She smiled. "I'm fine Jack." She hand reached up gripping her necklace. "I have an odd feeling."

"About what love?"

"I'm not sure."

Jack spun Nikki around so her lower back rested against the railing. "Love don't worry I'll protect you." Jack leaned down, but she pulled away smirking.

"I think it's me that's going to protecting you."

Jack groaned. "You be so cruel love."

Nikki smiled kissing him wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack smirked into the kiss pulling her closer. Just as the kiss started to turn more passionate the Black Pearl shook. Nikki and Jack probably would have fallen over if they both hadn't grabbed the railing. Nikki looked up at the mountain looming over the Pearl. "Shipwreck cove."

"Come love." Jack took her hand and led her to the front of the ship next to Gibbs. The Black Pearl sailed straight at the mountain wall. The crew was gripping tightly to the railing, the ropes and anything else fearing a collision with the mountain. Right as the Black Pearl was going to run aground and crash into the island, it disappeared as if it sailed straight though the island.

Nikki looked around the long dark sea tunnel that was large enough for the Black Pearl to sail though. "It's been so long since I was last here."

"Same here love." Jack agreed.

Gibbs looked around the cave. "Deep enough for ship's draw. I would never have believed it."

"If you knew how many died making it deep enough – you'd believe it." Jack replied. The Black Pearl sailed towards a light and passes out the far side of the tunnel.

_**Nikki: Shipwreck Cove, the meeting place of pirates around the world. This will decided our final stand against Davy Jones. I'll make sure we win no matter what. Next Time- Unexpected Meeting.**_


	9. Unexpected Meeting

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End**_

The mountain was hollow with a round water cove at its core. There in the center is Shipwreck cove just as Nikki remembered it. It was constructed of ships piled on top of one another. As the Black Pearl pass by Nikki noticed kids playing and woman cooking on the shore. Shipwreck city was the homiest place for pirates.

"Jack, I'd count myself fortunate to spend my final days here, should the sea spare me." Gibbs said looking at all the happy people.

"Look. So many." Jack says gesturing to the docks. The docks were surrounded by all types of pirate ships from all over the world.

Barbossa walks over to the railing near Nikki, Jack and Gibbs. "There haven't been such a gathering since the Articles were signed." Barbossa glances at Nikki. "Didn't ye join soon after that?"

Nikki nodded. "I didn't see a point in joining while something was going on. Didn't want to waste my time on something I didn't care about. However I knew that it would be beneficial for me to join, that was the only time I was ever here." Nikki looked out at all the ships. "I didn't know there were so many members."

"And I owe all of them money." Jack mumbled from her side.

The crew docked the boat in an empty spot next to a large ship. Nikki didn't recognize the flag, but she noticed Jack cringle slightly at the sight of the ship.

"What be wrong Jack?" Nikki asked looking over at him.

"Be my father's ship." Jack answered still staring at the ship.

"Your father?" Nikki blinked. "He's a member?"

"Aye."

Nikki grabbed Jack's hand noticing how nervous he was. "I'm here Jack."

"Thanks love." Jack smiled lightly at her and then turned to the crew. "I will be going ashore with Nikki and Barbossa. The rest of you stay here and keep an eye out."

"Aye!" The crew cheered together.

"Good. We be going now mates." Jack walked over the gangplank still holding Nikki's hand. Barbossa followed after the two of them. Jack leads Nikki into the room where the pirate council was meeting. The room was filled with random knickknacks probably from the pirate's travels. Many of the pirate lords were sitting around a round table that was positioned in the center of the room. Nikki noticed Jack stiffen as he stared passed the pirates around the round table. She followed his glance and saw a pirate sitting on a throne. He was playing a guitar, but he soon stopped after the three of them entered the room.

The man looked up and stared at Jack. "So you finally made it."

"Aye." Jack answered walking over, pulling Nikki with him, to the other side of the table and stood in front of the man. "Captain Teague."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Teague asked leaning forward on his chair. He then noticed Nikki. "Oh pretty little one you have here boy. Where'd you fine her, Tortuga?"

Nikki growled letting go of Jack hand and fingering the hilt of her sword. "I'm no whore old man."

Teague laughed. "You got yourself a tough one lad."

"Don't make me hurt you." Nikki gripped her hilt tightly ready to end this man's life. However, Jack put his hand over Nikki's stopping her. She looked up at him confused. "Jack?"

"Father would you be more polite to my wife." Jack said to Teague. Nikki blinked, this guy was Jack's father!

"Wife huh? I never thought you would be one to be tied down."

Jack ignored him. "How's mother?"

"Fine, see for yourself." Teague reached into his pocket. Nikki watched him confused what did he mean. Suddenly Teague pulled a shriveled head out of his pocket and held it up for Jack to see. Nikki bit her lip to hold a gasp of surprise.

"She's looking good." Jack said then turned to the group of pirates. Barbossa was standing at the head of the table waiting for the three of them to finish. Nikki and Jack walk over to Barbossa's side.

Barbossa raises his hands slightly and begins speaking. "Welcome, my fellow pirates, members of the Brethren. Ah, it does my heart good, it truly does, to see these faces, still with us and in good health." Barbossa looks around at all the pirates. "We be gathered here for a solemn and singular purpose. To take council on the issue of atrocities and evildoings of the East India Trading Company upon our collected selves. Every Captain here has tales of crews wiped out. No trial, no evidence…"

Teague cuts Barbossa off thankfully. Who knew Barbossa liked to him himself talk so badly. "Enough talk! What do we do about it?" Some of the pirates stood up yelling suggestions. Nikki didn't pay much attention as she played with the crescent moon necklace.

Jack nudged her. "What do you think love?" Nikki looked and noticed that all the pirates were staring at her.

"Why is this lass here? She isn't one of us." One of the pirates argued glaring at her.

Nikki growled standing of from her chair glaring at the pirate that spoke. "I will not take such disrespect from the likes of you. I'm Captain Darkness a full member of this council." A few people were heard whispering her name. "As to what we should do. I plan to go after Beckett. I have a score to settle." Suddenly the door was slammed open and Gibbs rushed into the room.

"Captain!" Gibbs yelled running to Nikki and Jack. "There be trouble."

"What is it?" Nikki asked.

"Elizabeth arrived at the Pearl, she says that someone has betrayed us. We're not safe here!"

Teague rises and drunkenly fires into the air. "Who did it? Tell me, I shoot 'em, I will!"

Gibbs shook his head. "She wouldn't tell me."

"We must flee!" One of the pirates yelled in fear.

"And Beckett will take us down, one by one. We might fight! We will never be as strong as we are today…" Another pirate argued.

"Stop!" Barbossa yelled quieting the other pirates. "There is one other choice." He paused. "Calypso." The pirates yelled they weren't happy with that choice. "Hear me out!" The pirates went silent. "I speak to you today of destiny. The world is changing and not for the better. The last time the Pirate Lords were in this very place, it was to imprison Calypso. The Nine Secret pieces of Eight have all returned, and what of that? Even Jack Sparrow and Nikki Darkness…I mean Nikki Sparrow have returned back from Davy Jones Locker, to be here with us!"

"You need us." Nikki glared at Barbossa. "That's why you helped them. You couldn't get Calypso summoned without us."

Barbossa ignored her. "Gentleman I need your help. I called this council and I brought Tia Dalma. I brought back the Sparrows to one purpose. I see an opportunity…to take destiny in our hands. We must summon her and beg for her help. Without this we are as good as dead." The pirates started arguing again. Nikki could feel a headache coming on. It was worse then a hang over.

"I call a vote! All in favor of Barbossa and his plan!" One of them yelled. Barbossa, Jack and a few others raised their hands. Nikki too also raised her hand. "The vote is tied. As per the articles, a tie may only be broken by the Pirate King." There was a long pause.

"Who's the Pirate King?" Nikki asked still standing.

"Um…there is no Pirate King." A pirate answered. "The Pirate King must be voted on."

"That's how the King is chosen." Nikki suddenly yelped and ripped the necklace off her neck throwing it to the ground. She fell to her knees with her hands resting a little under her collar bone were the crescent moon rested. The pirates were silent wondering what had happened.

"Love are you ok?" Jack asked rushing to her side and he kneeled down next to her. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. All of a sudden the necklace got very hot. I think it burnt me."

"Let me see." Jack gently removed her hands and gasped.

"What?" Nikki was worried by his reaction.

"Barbossa come here." Jack ordered. Barbossa walked over. "Look at this burn mark."

Barbossa looked at it closely and his eyes widened. "It can't be."

_**Nikki: What the heck just happened to me? Why are they all looking at me like that? Find out next time in the Pirate King.**_


	10. Pirate King

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End**_

"It can't be." Barbossa said staring at the mark. "I thought that was a myth."

"What? What are you two talking about?" Nikki asked nervously.

"It was something Calypso said before we sealed her away. She said when the time was right a Pirate King would rise to lead us out of our darkest hour. The Pirate King would be marked with her symbol."

"I still don't get it." Nikki said. "What does that have to do with me?"

Jack grabbed a spoon from the table. "Here love look for yourself."

Nikki took the spoon and turned it to the burn. The mark didn't look like a burn more like a tattoo. It was a circle with a design inside and a star in the middle. It looked ancient. It rested on her chest, right under her collar bone, where the crescent moon on her necklace usually laid.

"That is Calypso's symbol." Barbossa said.

Nikki then remembered who gave her back the necklace. "Tia Dalma, she gave me back my necklace, even though I threw it in the ocean after we broke the curse. She must have put her power in it years ago. That's why it could break the curse and why it came back to me." Nikki looked down and grabbed the necklace, that wasn't even warm now. Thankfully that clasp wasn't damaged so she put it back around her neck.

Jack helped her to her feet and then wrapped his arm around her waist. "It looks like we have our Pirate King."

"Why should we believe that one myth?!" The same pirate that questioned her being there earlier yelled. "Even if it is true, why should we trust her?!"

"Calypso trusts her." Barbossa said. "Otherwise Calypso wouldn't have given it to her."

"Let's vote if it make you all feel good." Jack said. "Who votes for Nikki?" Most of the hands raised and then slowly the rest raised until the only one who didn't have his hand up was the pirate who yelled. However seeing that he was outnumbered he sighed and raised his hand also. "Looks like we got ourselves a Pirate King."

Nikki glanced down at the mark. "But why me?"

Jack looked over at her. "Did you say something love?"

Nikki shook her head and smiled up at him. "So I guess I have the final vote don't I?"

"Aye. So what is your vote Pirate King?"

All of the pirates looked at her. She paused pretending to think about it. "What the hell. Summon Calypso."

Barbossa nods. "The captains shall now bring forth the Nine Secret Pieces of Eight." The pirates started to dig though their pockets.

"Nine? There are only eight Captains, I don't have an item." Nikki said looking at the captains in the room.

"There was a little trouble counting originally, by the time it was realized it was too late the name had stuck." The captains walk over to Barbossa and each placed an item in the plate in front of him. However they were treasures just random junk. A comb, a broken bottle with a cork in it, a sailing needle, a single dice…

"What's with all the junk? Those aren't pieces of eight?" Nikki asked looking at the collection of odd items.

"Well we couldn't have called it the collection of eight junk that we happened to have at the time." Barbossa argued. "Gibbs did Elizabeth give you a necklace from Sao Feng."

"Yes." Gibbs pulled out a frayed knot pendent. "She wanted you three to know he was dead." Barbossa takes the pendent and throw it with the others. Jack tossed in a chunk of his hair that had a colorful bead on it.

Barbossa smirked, but as he looks closer at the items his smirk fades. "We're missing one. Where be the ring, Chevalle?" Barbossa and Jack looked over at one of the pirates, Chevalle.

"I don't have it." Chevalle mumbled looking down at the table.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Magellen's Ring. Given by your father's father. Hand it over." Barbossa demanded.

"I lost it, years ago, in the South China Seas." Chevalle explained still not looking up.

"Cut from your hand, I hope?" Jack said raising an eyebrow.

Chevalle played with his fingers in his lap. "A game of cards. I lost the ring to Cutler Beckett. But I'm sure he cheated." Nikki sighed at the pirate's stupidity. Barbossa stares at Chevalle.

"You've ruined us all…" One of the other pirates said as he drew his sword and attacks Chevalle. Swords are drawn all around the table.

"Stop!" Nikki ordered. All the pirates froze in their place. "If we can't summon her, then we'll have to fight. No one hates Beckett more then I. No one wants him dead more then I." Nikki noticed Jack grin out of the corner of her eye. "But as I look around me, I have to say I'm not that impressed. All I see is a collection of drunken cowards." The pirates look among themselves and no one comments. "I am almost ashamed to say I'm a Pirate King among this mess. Don't any of you have any pride?!" The pirates answered softly. "I don't hear you!" The pirates yelled Aye. "That's better. Now, together, we can fight." The pirates cheer, fire their pistols, drink, slap one another on the back and dance. Barbossa collected the pieces of eight that were in the plate, which went unnoticed to all, but by Nikki.

"That was great love." Jack said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thanks Jack." Nikki leaned up kissing his on the lips.

**_Nikki: Guess it's time for us to fight. I finally have a chance to confront Beckett for killing my first mate. This is going to be good. Next time: Confronting._**


	11. Confronting

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End**_

The next morning, the Black Pearl sailed out of the Devil's Throat, out of Shipwreck cove. Nikki stood at Jack's side at the helm leading the fleet of ships that followed behind the Pearl. Fog danced over the water blocking it from view and leaving an ominous feeling.

"Ship's ahoy! Ship's ahoy!" Cotton parrot squawked as it flew down to the ship's wheel. Nikki looked up at the crow's nest and saw Cotton waving his arms over his head.

"Just great." Nikki mumbled to herself. She looked deep into the fog as an outline slowly formed into dozens of ships. She quickly glanced around the Black Pearl and saw that they were completely surrounded by the East Indian Trading Company. Right in front of the Pearl sat the unmistakable Flying Duthmen and next to it was Beckett's ship, the HMS Endeavor.

Barbossa joined Nikki and Jack at the helm. "Surrounded."

"Trapped." Jack added.

"Anyone have an idea?" Nikki asked not looking away from the ships. Silence came from the crew. Pintel frowns looking around and then raises his hand. "What is it Pintel?"

"Parley?" Pintel suggested.

"That's a thought." Nikki said, but then sighed. "They'll never agree to Parley. We've nothing to offer."

Ragetti was watching the lead ships though binoculars. "A signal, Captain." He lowered he binoculars and looks over at the helm. "They're asking to Parley."

Pintel beams. "Great minds think alike."

Nikki glared at the front ships not liking this, but however she didn't have much choice. "Jack, Barbossa we're going." The two men nodded. Nikki looked over at Gibbs. "Gibbs watch the ship until we get back."

"Of course." Gibbs nods taking over the helm. Nikki lead Jack and Barbossa off the Black Pearl and onto a longboat. The three of them landed on a strip of sand surrounded by the cobalt blue water. Standing opposite of the three of them, their longboat on shore behind them, William Turner, Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company and Captain Davy Jones. Nikki noticed that Davy Jones kept his feet in the shallow water at all times, he wasn't allowed to leave the water at this time. The six on the stripe of sand started to walk towards each other until the two opposing groups stood in the middle of the land staring each other down.

Beckett clears his throat. "I am Cutler Beckett, here to represent interest of the East India Trading Company. You can fight, and all of you will die. Or you can surrender and most of you will die."

Nikki sneered. "You murdered my first mate."

"State your name, as per the Code." Jones said sharply.

"Nikki Sparrow, once known as Captain Nikki Darkness. King of the Pirates." Nikki said calmly showing the mark knowing that Jones probably knew the leagued. She then turned to Beckett and glared at him. "You killed my first mate, Jonathan Clark."

"Can't say I remember him. I've killed so many dishonorable pirates I can't be asked to remember all of them." Beckett said shortly.

Nikki's eyes flashed red for a second and she launched herself at Beckett grabbing his collar. "How dare you! Jonathan was the most honorable man I know! And you killed him! I will not rested until you hang!" Beckett flinches slightly when he sees the inhuman look in her eyes.

Jack pulled her back even though she fought against him to wring Beckett's neck. "Shh love." Jack held her close and kissed her neck softly. "Calm down."

Nikki's body slowly started to relax and her eyes lost their look of bloodlust. "I'm alright now Jack." She stood straight with a blank look on her face. "Thank you."

Jack moved to her side. "Anytime love."

"Seeing as we be bringing up personal agendas…Barbossa here." Barbossa said looking over at Beckett. "I am curious to see William Turner standing at your side. I demand to know if it was he who betrayed us, and the location of our secret island." Will is about to speak, when Jack cuts him off.

Jack steps away from Barbossa. "I must confess…it was me." Jack pauses, and then remembers to say his name. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

**_Nikki: Not much of a surprise. Jack always likes to pull stunts like this. Though I don't mind, it makes things more interesting and fun for me. Next time: Trade. See you soon._**


	12. Trade

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End**_

"I must confess…it was me. Captain Jack Sparrow." Beckett frowns and Barbossa stares at Jack. Jack nods. "What of it? We were all going to be killed anyway. Better that one of us lives on, pardoned and free, so the spirit of piracy lives on. Of course I also made a deal for Nikki to be pardoned and free with me." Jack smiles at her and then looks at Beckett. "Don't you agree? Especially regarding the pardon part. You have the Letters of Marque?"

"Of course." Beckett answered. "But Will Turner told us he left us the clues."

Jack turned to Will. "You…stole my betrayal!" He looks back over at Beckett. "I left notes in bottles, tied to wine barrels. William comes upon me one night, so I pushed him over. He must have lied to you, to save his own skin."

Nikki noticed Jack's compass in Beckett's hand. She darted forward grabbing the compass and then jumped back to Jack's side. "Jack's compass! You see? Can there be any doubt?" Nikki looked over at Will and smirked knowing that Will was stuck now and she knew the truth. "Guess I don't have to kill you."

Will sighed softly. "Yes, in truth, Jack did push me overboard." Davy Jones quickly puts his pistol to Will's heart and Barbossa does the same thing to Jack. Nikki grabbed your sword, however Jack shook his head. She stood straight, but didn't take her hand off the hilt of her sword.

"Bastard. What price did they pay?" Barbossa demanded from Jack.

"The aforementioned letters. Weren't you listening?" Jack teased.

Barbossa glared at Jack and then looked at Beckett. "It seems we've each got a man in our mist that can't be trusted." Barbossa glared at Nikki. "Even though it seems that I have two of them. I propose a trade. Jack from the whelp."

"I will not allow that!" Nikki yelled glaring back at Barbossa. "You are not the Captain nor the King!"

"Nikki please calm down." Jack looked at Beckett. "Jack for Will…and the letters of Marque. Agreed?"

"I'm not sure that's a very fair trade." Beckett said smirking. "Why should I give you the letters when one of you will still be free to oppose us?"

"I'll come too." Nikki said stepping forward. "Jack for Will and the letters of Marque for me. Savvy?" Beckett nods pulling out the Letters of Marque.

Davy Jones looks over at Nikki and Jack. "Smart move, Captain Sparrow, King of Pirates. You two will be the only survivors on this day. The last pirates. Somehow, it fits." Beckett offers the letters to Jack, who takes them.

"So we give up the traitors Jack Sparrow and Nikki Sparrow to you, in exchange for the innocent whelp. Done?" Barbossa asked.

Beckett nodded. "Done."

With pistols still drawn, Nikki and Jack move away from Barbossa as Will steps away from Jones and Beckett. As Jack and Will passed one another they simultaneously, Will and Jack leaped for each other's throats. They fell to the ground.

"Mercer has the key." Will said softly so Barbossa, Jones and Beckett wouldn't here.

"Take them." Jack said in the same tone. As they wrestled, Jack is able to push the Letters of Marque into Will's shirt. Barbossa and Beckett force them apart.

"Nikki, King of Pirates, before we take you I ask one last time. Is there no way to avert the upcoming carnage?"

"You can surrender and I'll run a sword though your heart so you can have a quick death. Even if I am not with them the rest of the pirates will follow my plan." Nikki glared at Barbossa. "Even he will, no matter what he thinks."

"I take it we will fight, then." Jones said.

"They'll fight."

Barbossa and Will returned to the while Black Pearl while Nikki and Jack were taken to the Flying Dutchman. Davy Jones led the two of them into the brig, a man in the British Navy uniform stood in the brig. He was Beckett right hand man, his name was Mercer.

Mercer turned and smirked when he saw Jack. "Jack Sparrow! It will be an honor to have you as a prisoner on my ship."

"I've stayed in all the best." Jack said unaffected by Mercer being there.

Mercer looked at Davy Jones. "To the brig with them…"

"I think not. Better to have Captain Jack and his first mate with us. As an advisor in the upcoming battle." Jones argued.

"I give the orders on this ship." Mercer growled glaring at Jones.

Nikki stepped forward. "You're the Commander and he's the Captain. You tell him what to do, but he gives the orders. And he says he needs Jack and me at his side."

Mercer turned his glaring eyes to her. "You will do what I say…"

Davy Jones cut him off. "You will have to decide, Mercer. Whoever stabs my heart is bound to this ship forever. Is this bit of conflict worthy of all that, and if so, I wonder…who will you condemn?" Mercer seems to think over what Jone's had said and then turns and walks away. Nikki, Jack and Jone's exchange glances…

_**Nikki: Looks like Jack and I put ourselves right into the fire. With us trapped on the Flying Dutchmen and the war about to start, but we both don't plan to just sit around and do nothing. We pirates and the most famous treasure chest is near by. Next time: The Chest.**_


	13. The Chest

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End_**

A few hours had passed since Nikki and Jack were brought to the Flying Dutchmen. Since then Nikki had heard cannon fire and the rough waves below. She was below the deck with Jack when suddenly she felt a jolt of pain in her chest sending her to the ground.

"Nikki!" Jack yelled kneeling by her side. "Are you ok love?"

She gripped her chest. "Calypso was awakened."

"How do you…?"

"I just feel it." Nikki let go of her chest. "She isn't planning to help them though." She slowly got to her feet.

Jack stood wrapping his arm around her waist. "Are you feeling ok now?"

"Yeah it has passed." Nikki looked up at Jack. "She's created a whirlpool."

Jack smiles. "Let them worry about that love. Want to go take a look at that treasure chest?"

Nikki smiled at him. "Sure."

"I believe it in the Captain's cabin." Jack commented leading her though the hallways until the two of them stopped at a rotten looking door. "I guess this is it."

"This ship looks like it will sink at any minute." Nikki said looking around at the rotten wood around her. Most of the corners had some sea life growing on the walls. Jack nodded pushing the door open. Two of Davy Jone's men were guarding the Dead Man's Chest. Nikki thought she heard them called Murtogg and Mullroy.

"Halt, who goes there?" Murtogg asked as him and Mullroy raised their rifles at the two of them.

"No worries mate. Just us." Jack answered.

"Jack Sparrow! And his wife the King of Pirates! I'm sorry; sir, madam, but we have orders. Shoot anyone who enters who isn't Captain Mercer." Murtogg said bowing his head slightly.

"And if worse comes to worse, shoot the heart." Mullroy added.

"Those be your orders?" Nikki asked.

"Aye."

"And you intend to follow them?" Jack asked.

"Aye!" Murtogg yelled. Mullroy blinks and leans in to whisper something to Murtogg that Nikki and Jack couldn't hear.

Jack leaned forward slightly. "What's that?"

Mullroy looks over at Nikki and Jack. "We don't have the key."

"I tell you what. You go get the key from Mercer, and the two of us will stay here and guard the chest. Then you can come back and shoot all three of us."

Murtogg glared at Jack. "You must think we're fools."

"No, Sir." Jack said dead serious. "Look around. You're working for a madman on a ship filled with zombies being swept into a giant whirlpool. I've just given you an excuse to leave your posts that would hold up in court martial, and allows you to get out of here. Savvy?" Murtogg and Mullroy exchange glances and rush out of the room.

"I didn't think they could move that fast." Nikki commented.

Jack walked over to the chest and grabbed it. "Let's get going love." Nikki nodded and follows Jack out of the room. The two of them sneaked along, with Jack carrying the chest close. Jack looks up and pauses. Nikki looks up and saw that the masts were tilted slightly. "Nikki." She looked up and saw Jack with one of the mast ropes in his hands. She walked over to him and he nudged his head up. She nodded in understanding and started to climb up the rope with Jack right below her. When they both reached the top she noticed that Mercer was on the deck. He was dead with a large stab wound on his chest.

"That's interesting." Nikki said looking around. No one else was around. She and Jack both jumped down onto the deck. "Serves him right."

Jack hands her the chest and knees down next to Mercer's body. Jack checks him, probably looking for the key. Jack stops looking and glares a head of him. "Jones."

**_Nikki: It seems like the finally fight is coming near. We have the chest, but stuck in a boat with Jones crew and the key in a hidden location. However, I'm sure we'll make it out. We have to. Next time: The Fight and the Hidden Key_**


	14. The Fight and the Hidden Key

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End_

"Um Jack." Nikki pulled on his jacket. Jack look around and saw that they were surrounded by crewmen. Nikki also noticed Jones standing near the Captain's Cabin glaring at the two of them. "Bloody hell." She bent down grabbing the knife in her boot. She then grabbed the sail and cut it loose. Jack wrapped his arm around her as the huge sail was filled with wind and files upwards carrying the two of them up to the upper rigs. Nikki heard another sail being cut and Jones appeared on the same rigging.

"Hold this Nikki." Jack said handing the chest to her not taking his eyes off of Jones.

"Don't you dare lose, Jack." Nikki said taking the chest from him.

"I won't." Jack drew his sword and started to fight with Jones. As the fighting continues to fight the two ships are drawn closer and closer as they turned in the whirlpool. The giant masts of the two ships tilt together as the two crews do battle with one another. The two masts became entangled with one another pulling the two ships closer to one another.

Nikki clutched the chest close to her as Jack is forced back by Jones and suddenly Jones knocks Jack off balance. "Jack!" Jack grabs onto one of the near by ropes hanging on for dear life.

"Give me the chest. Now." Jones said looking over at Nikki. He took a step forward while she took a step back.

"Never." Nikki placed her hand on her sword incase she was forced to fight.

"You better leave her alone mate." Jack climbed back up on the mast with his sword in between his teeth. As his feet got on the mast he took the sword out of his mouth. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt her."

"Jack, you're ok."

Jack turned slightly and smiled at Nikki. "Of course love. I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

Nikki smiled, but it fell as she noticed a dark shadow fall over Jones face. "Jack." She pointed to Jones

"Hm." Jack turned and saw the look on Jones face. "What's your problem mate?"

"It's unfair." Jones mumbled. "It's unfair." Jones looked up glaring at the two of them. "It's unfair that you two can be happy together."

"You mean Calypso, don't you?" Jones glared at Nikki as she said that name.

"Sorry to break this conversation up mate, but I need that key." Jack slashed at Jones taking off one of his tentacles. Ink squirted all over the mast and Nikki noticed a gleam of metal as it fell. The key fell onto the desk of the Dutchman, still clutched by the writhing tentacle fragment.

"The key!" Nikki grabbed onto the rigging holding onto the chest tightly and slid down to the deck ignoring the burning feeling on her hand. She heard Jack land on the desk soon after. Will appeared out of the crowd of enemy crewmembers.

"You have the chest." Will called as he fought off some of the crew members.

"Aye." Jack replied slashing at a near by enemy pirate.

"We need the key." Nikki looked around clutching the chest tightly. "Let's go." The three of them spilt up going different directions. Nikki just hoped that one of them would find the key before Jones or his crew did.

_Nikki: While searching for the key, I run into a familiar face I'd never thought I would see again and what? What is this light surrounding me? Next time: Old Face, New Power._


	15. Old Face, New Power

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End**_

Nikki ran off to the back of the ship looking everywhere for the key. "Where the bloody hell is that key?" Nikki dodged pirate's right and left fighting off the few that tried to grab the chest from her.

"Hello Captain." Nikki froze in place. She slowly turned around and her eyes widened. Standing in front of her was a man in his mid-twenties. His blonde hair was almost completely covered with algae and sea life. His deeper dark blue eyes glared at her. "It's been a while."

"A…Alex." Nikki stuttered taking a step back. This man, Alex, was once one of her crew members and one of her closest friends after Jonathan. "You're a part of his crew."

"You didn't leave us much choice Captain after you got us killed."

"I did my best! I tried to save you all!"

"You just tried to save yourself." Alex drew his sword. "I joined to get my revenge on you."

"Alex listen to me. I tried…I tried to save you and everyone else."

Alex smirked. "I guess you're a horrible Captain then." He charged at her slashing at her.

Nikki pulled her sword out just in time to block his attack. "Alex, you were one of my closest friends. I don't want to fight you."

"Too bad." Nikki continued to block Alex's attacks which were difficult because she was still holding the chest. "Why wouldn't you fight back?"

"I don't want to hurt you Alex."

"It's too bad…." Suddenly Nikki felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck. Another pirate had come up behind her and hit her. "…that I can't kill you." Nikki's vision started to go black. "But Jones wants you alive for some reason." Nikki hit the ground and everything went dark.

Alex looked up at the other pirate. "Tie her up." The other pirate pulled her arms behind her back and tied her wrists together. Alex reached down grabbing the chest from the ground. "Jones will be pleased." Alex and the other pirate drag Nikki over to Davy Jones. "We got her Captain."

"Nikki!" Jack yelled. He was being held back by a few of the pirates.

"Good." Jones looked back at Will who was lying on the ground with the key. "No need for you boy." Jones pulls his sword out and is about to run Will though when suddenly Bootstrap Bill knocked Jones sword down. Bootstrap doesn't seem to know why and just stares at Will. Slowly recognition filled his eyes and he turns attacking Jones. Jack takes advantage of the situation and knocked out the two pirates that were holding him in place. Jack rushed at Alex with his sword, but Alex noticed the movement and blocked it, however Alex drops the chest and it flies across the deck away from the two. The two continued to sword as Bootstrap kept Jones at bay. Nikki groaned as she felt an old sensation come over her.

"Nikki, you must wake up." She heard someone call to her. "Come on love wake up."

"Tia…Calypso?"

"Yes. Nikki you must wake up. I gave you my power at your birth. You can't sleep though the final battle. Jack needs you."

"Jack. I want to wake up Calypso."

"You will my dear."

Suddenly Nikki's body started to glow a light blue color causing the pirate that was holding her bounded wrists to let go of her, but instead of falling to the deck she floated an inch off the ground. Jack and Alex stopped fighting as well as Bootstrap and Jones. Everyone on the ship was staring at her. "Calypso." Jones mumbled.

"Nikki!" Jack yelled.

Nikki's eyes opened slowly showing they were a light blue like the light around her body. "Thank you Calypso." The ropes on her wrists ripped away and her feet were once again on the ground. The glowing slowly faded away and her eyes changed back to their normal color. Nikki looked at Alex. "I'm sorry Alex."

Alex slowly backed away. "Please…Captain."

Nikki looked down letting her bangs cover her eyes. "I'm sorry..." In the blink of an eye Nikki appeared in front of Alex. She didn't even notice that she had used Calypso's power. "…that I failed you." Nikki looked up at Alex's face one last time before she unsheathed her sword and ran it though his stomach. "I should have protected all of you better." Nikki ripped her sword out. Alex gripped his stomach gasping. "But I'll make sure you sleep peacefully like the others. Say hi to Jonathan for me." Nikki pushed Alex's body sending him over the railing into the ocean. "Good bye."

"Don't do it!" Nikki heard Jack yell from behind her. Nikki whipped around to see what was wrong, this couldn't be good.

**_Nikki: I defeated my own crew member, but now something even worse is about to happen. I just hope Jack and I will make it out of this alive. Next Time in the Final Chapter: All Things Come to an End._**


	16. All Things Come to an End

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End_

"Don't do it!" Jack yelled. Nikki turned and saw Will lying on the deck with the key in his hand and the chest in front of him. He opens the chest and grabbed a near by sword that Nikki believed to be Norrington's old sword. Will lifts the sword over his head and slams it down into the heart. At the wheel Nikki noticed Jones stagger. He seemed to be clawing at his chest and crying out. The ship shudders and the sea itself seems to react. Jack grabs onto Nikki making sure she didn't fall into the ocean.

"Will!" Nikki faintly heard Elizabeth yell over the sound of the ocean. The Flying Dutchmen seems to be slowing sinking into the ocean. Jones is thrown to the side of the ship. Nikki heard him mutter "I love you." Before the sea took him away and she could have swore she heard Calypso answer him.

"Nikki we need your help." Bootstrap called. Nikki rushed over to his side with Jack following her. Bootstrap was standing over Will, who was bleeding from his chest. "We have to remove his heart if he's going to live."

"What do you want me to do?" Nikki asked.

"Calypso was the one who gave Davy Jones the power to control the Dutchmen. I will take the heart out. I need you to heal it when it's done."

Nikki nodded. "I'll try."

"Hurry up." Jack mumbled as the ship continued to sink. Bootstrap nodded and carefully removed the heart from Will and placed it inside the chest that Jone's was originally in.

Nikki took a deep breath placing her hands an inch above the wound. "Please Calypso, let this work." Nikki closed her eyes and felt warmth over her hands. She didn't see it because her eyes were closed, but her hands started to glow a light blue like she had before. The wound slowly started to close and the bleeding stopped.

"You did it love." Jack said as Nikki opened her eyes. "We'll be going."

"Thank you." Bootstrap said at Nikki and she nodded. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and cut a loose flapping sail and blows the two of them off the ship, just before the Flying Dutchmen goes down, Will still abroad, pulled into the whirlpool. Nikki and Jack meanwhile are thrown though the air and once they clear over the deadly whirlpool they both let go falling close to the Black Pearl. Gibbs must have noticed the two of them in the water because he threw down a rope.

"This feels familiar." Nikki commented remembering when the two of them had escaped the noose by jumping into the sea.

"It does always work." Suddenly there was a flash of green in the sky like the one that brought Nikki and the others back to the world of the living. Jack grabbed the rope. "After you love."

"Thanks." Nikki climbed up the rope with Jack following after her. Gibbs helped her onto the desk.

Nikki looked up as Gibbs pulled Jack up, the HMS Endeavor pulls along side the Black Pearl. "He's here."

Jack and Gibbs sit down leaning on the railing. Gibbs hands Jack his flask and Jack takes a gulp out of it. "Huh. Didn't figure for it all end this way." Jack hands Gibbs back the flask.

"No." Gibbs paused taking a swing from the flask. "I always pictured an angry husband." Jack nods.

"Oh stop being babies you two." Nikki smirked at the two men as the looked up at her confused. "We're not alone in this fight." Suddenly the Flying Dutchmen appeared between the two ships. Water splashes on Nikki's face as a light blue glow filled her eyes. "I'll be back boys." She grabbed a near by rope. "Time to get my revenge." She jumped off the railing flying over the Flying Dutchmen. Will Turner looked up from the helm and nodded at her. She smiled and nodded back. She landed on the Endeavor right in front of Beckett. "Time for you to join Davy Jones." She pulled her sword out of the sheath and held it at her side.

"W…wait we can talk about this." Beckett stuttered taking a step back.

"Sorry mate, but I promised. You'll pay for killing my first mate."

"Pl…please." Beckett suddenly grabbed his pistol and pointed it at her. He smirked. "Now who has the upper hand?"

"Go ahead." Nikki pointed to her heart. "Let's see how good of a shot you are."

"Are you crazy?"

"Do it!" A shot rang though the still air and Nikki could have sworn she heard Jack call her name. "That's what a thought." A drop hit the wood floor.

"What are you?" Beckett stepped back firing the gun again.

"The will of the ocean." Nikki looked up at him as water shot out of the ocean knocking the bullet off course. The bullet imbedded itself in the wood of the deck next to the first bullet. "The ocean agrees that you should be killed." In the blink of an eye Nikki appeared behind him with her sword at his throat. "I pray that you know true suffering in the here after."

"Please don't…I'm sorry."

Nikki ignored his plea and slit his throat. Nikki pushed the body away from her before a drop of blood touched her clothing and after she cleaned your sword on his clothing and placed it back in its sheath. "Jonathan you can rest in peace now." Nikki walked over to the railing and climbed on top. The crew was too shocked by their captain's death to do anything. "Friends! This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost defeated the King of Pirate." Nikki jumped back off the railing. The water rose up and caught her. The sound of cannon fired filled the sky above her as the wave carried her to the Pearl where Jack was standing waiting for her. As she got closer Jack placed his hands on her hips and placed her onto the deck and the wave fell back to the ocean floor with a splash.

"Are you alright love?" Jack looked over her body for injuries.

"I'm fine Jack." Nikki kissed him softly. "He's dead. Jonathan can rest now."

"He'd be proud of you, they all would." He looked over her head at the Dutchmen. Nikki looked as well and saw Endeavor was quickly retreating. "He's scared them off." Nikki also saw Elizabeth climb onto the Dutchmen.

"And with their captain they have no reason to follow us." Nikki turned to Jack. "We're free again."

"Captain." Nikki both turned to face Gibbs. "Where shall we go?"

Jack pointed out to the ocean. "Bring me that horizon."

"Yes sir." Gibbs ran off yelling orders to the crew.

Nikki turned to Jack. "Where are we going now Jack?"

"Come with me." Jack led her down to their room. He opened the room and lying on the table was the same map that the others had used to find the two of them. "This is our destination." Jack turned a few pieces and Nikki saw a fountain with the words Fountain of Youth underneath it.

"Sounds interesting. I'm in."

"Glad to hear it love." Jack kissed Nikki hard wrapping his arms around her waist. She quickly kissed back placing her arms around his neck playing with his braids. The kiss got move intense as Jack moved forward causing Nikki to move backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell with Jack on top of her. "Why don't we have a little fun?"

"Thought you would never ask." Nikki kissed him again as she started to remove his clothing and he did the same for her. The ocean splashed against the ship almost in glee that everything was in its rightful order again.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too Nikki."

_Nikki: And that's my story, how Jack Sparrow and I evaded both Davy Jones and the Navy. We're both free now, but there is always another adventure over that horizon and I can't wait to see what is. Don't forget mate, take what you can, give nothing back._


End file.
